Angel Beats Another World
by Misaka 20.001
Summary: another world, another situation, one shoot.


Angel Beats ; Another World

It's again another usual morning. Otonashi Kanade –a white haired girl- prepared Otonashi's Breakfast while her husband –Yuzuru- playing with their daughter –Hatsune-

"Yuzuru, why we must go to school again?" Ask Kanade.

Yuzuru, with Hatsune in his lap answered.

"It's Yuri and Hinata that invite us, I doesn't know what will they do, thought."

"It's make me curious," Said Kanade while move the food into table.

"Me woo~" said Yuzuru with his cheek pinched by Hatsune who laugh delighly.

"It's long time we not go to school like usual," Kanade added

"It's all this little fairy fault," Yuzuru then Carry Hatsune and move her into high chair in front of Dinner table

"But thanks to our little angel, we can live like this now. It's kinda feel like happily ever after," Kanade then sit in her own chair.

It's almost two years, Yuzuru mind began to wondering, when because Yuzuru stupidity, Kanade pregnant and they got expelled by school system.

"It's thanks to Yuri Main System I can get good job," Yuzuru then sit in his own chair.

"Now..now, lets begin our beakfast," Kanade said.

"Itadakimasu~"

"Itatakimachuu~"

#

Hinata wake himself and burst into washroom. As usual, he found himself in Yui's Living room. After wahs his face and make sure he wear uniform even today is Sunday. He climb on to second floor and knocked Yui room.

"I'm wake up and nude, would you like to peek?" from inside, Yui said seductively.

"No, I will not," Hinata answered ccoldheartedly.

"So, you think I'm not sexy?" Yui ask annoyingly.

"rather than sexy, you more like kid," Hinata laugh, "very cute kid with too mature mind but childish character."

"Gaah! Get in already and I shall ounch your face!" Yui shout angrily.

Hinata burst into laugh and then open the door. Inside her room, Yui still sit in her bed with her uniform. Hinata without hestitation carry Yui little body in his back and go out from Yui's House.

"So, what yuri said?" Yui ask.

"Takayakama already hacked school main system," Hinata said while try to remember what Yuri Said yesterday nght, "so we can play all day long. Though Shadow will try to eliminate us."

"Shadow is horrible," suddenly bad memories appears in Yui mind.

"I'm still regret it you know," Hinata close and lock Yui's house and walking to their school, "It's my fault to make you can't walk again."

Suddenly Yui pinch Hinata cheek.

"I don't want to hear that from useless boy like you," Yui said angry. She then hug Hinata neck and whisper, "Baka! I may can't do german suplex on you again, can't play baseball again or running around school yard. But if I'm not lost this damn foot, I won't hug you like this and our distance will never reach like now."

"You are so positive, Yui," said Hinata while give his best smile to Yui, "Guess, married you after school is not bad idea."

"Wa..wa…" Yui cant talk back after hear Hinata words.

#

Afterlife School is using electronic system. Actually, after restart Day 21 desember 2012. Almost all human replaced with system. In Afterlife school, a security and teacher were replaced by System. A digital program who managed by human –code name : Headmaster-

But, because of that, Takeyama alredy manipulate it and hacking trough the system. Disabled almost all of security and make this school their own for one day full.

"Also…call me chr…"

"Okay, you remember our plan right?" again, Yurippe Interupt Takeyama words, "and now, OPERATION START!"

SSS began to fill their respective weapon with bullets and then put it in their pocket. Even it Sunday and Takeyama already hacked the system, there is Shadow who becoma 'Security System Antibody'

Their gun is merely self defence and it cant kill except eliminate some digital program that turn into reality –that's Shadow. From their club room, three member –Matsuhita Godan, Noda and T.K- began to dash and become the rest shield. The rest is Yurippe, Ooyama and Takamatsu bring the stuff for their 'party' today.

Running through hall with three box, six guns and six people is so easy but their wary is on guard. And their vigilanty is proved by three shadow appeared in hall that connected Building A to Hall –their destination-

"Shoot!" Yurippe ordered.

Matsuhita Godan, Noda and T.K began to shoot while the rest dash through them. The shadow doesn't appeared yet so Matsuhita go wild, grab one shadow and throw them outside after break the window. T.K throw his gun up and began to breakdance with his foot kick the second shadow and then catch his gun again after it dissappear. Noda who doesn't suit gun in the first place grab his axe in his back and began to slash the shadow.

"Good job!" said Yuri, "Go Go Go!"

#

"Done!"

Shiori said happily. four member of GirlDeMo look at their work. Yurippe and co. enter the hall and look at GirlDeMo works with amazements. its really like graduating ceremony. with SSS logo in center of the hall. Yui and Hinata enter the room and again, look at the Hall amazed. it's decorade by colorfull ribbon and so many chair that fit with SSS amount member.

"So, where is our main guess?" ask Iwasawa to Yurippe.

Yurippe put the box in her hand and take a breath.

"They will here anytime, we should prepare the finishing," she said, "Also, Hinata! put Yui and help the other to guard the door."

"Ryou kai!"

#

"it's so nostalgic!"

after enter the main gate, Otonoashi Family greeted by seven shadow. Kanade carry Hatsune in her back while she and Yuzuru take out their respective arm, Yuzuru with Gun and Kanade with knife. even with Hatsune in their protection, they still dance between shadow and defeat them one by one and still make Hatusne Laugh delighly.

"you are as great as usual," Hinata Appeared with Takamatsu and Noda.

"Long time no see," said Yuzuru.

"Oh...both of your girl is amazingly pretty," said Takamatsu, "i shall strip to..."

"i will kill you if you do that!" Noda shout and pointed his helber into Takamatsu.

"Ignore thos idiot, now to the main agenda," three of them then walk into hall direction.

"But what agenda?" suddenly Kanade Asked.

"You want to know?" Hinata give her smile, "it's graduating ceremony for you two."

"What?" Yuzuru shocked.

"i know you already study, so of course we prepare it. if we enter this school together, we must graduate together. that's Yuri words by the way."

by the time Hinata finish his sentence. they are reach main hall. again, Yuzur and Kanade amazed with Hall decoration. it's like SSS member make a big birtday party in this hall. Yurippe hug Kaade and then pinch Hatsune cheek. Hatsune laugh with her hand play with Yuri hair. they were chit chat for a few minutes and tell their respective story.

"So, let's begin," said yuri.

all of SSS member sit in the chair. even it's mock graduating ceremony, it will be the best ceremony in their live, thought Yuzuru. yuzur and Kanade looking each other and gve their smile. their little angel sit in Yuzuru lap happily. Yui hold Hinata hand sofly, it's like Yui won't parted with Hinata for even one second. while Hinata give Yui smile. Yuri make her speech and began to act as Headmaster.

the graduating ceremony, Begin...

Misaka

26/9/2012


End file.
